Miiko Dejong
Owned by YFS. A SPECIAL! Info Name: Miiko Dejong Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 14 Weapon: Miiko is most skilled with a katana in combat, but can throw a shuriken '''quiet accurately too. If unarmed, many opponents will find Miiko is also skilled in '''Hand-to-Hand Combat. Appearance: Miiko is a cute, small girl who is of asian decent. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes. She stands at a mere 5'2" and is quiet light at 119 pounds. Strengths/skills: Miiko is extremely fast, able to outrun slow tributes and strike with speed. She is also very good at climbing, scaling trees, buildings, and most anything rather easily. She is also very acrobatic, able to do many flexible stunts to aide her in combat or escape. Lastly, she's very good at being stealthy, able to hide and move silently and catch even the most aware off guard. Weakness(es): Miiko is unable to swim, and if submerged will most likely panic and drown if no one saves her. She has trouble identifiying plants, not knowing for sure what's poisonous and what's safe. Her final glaring fault is her thirst for revenge on those that have wronged her, she'll go out of her way to end their life, chasing them into extreme dangers if it gives her a shot to kill them. Personality: Miiko acts like a cute and innocent little girl, surprising many that she's even from 1. She's sweet, trustworthy, and respects her peers, and is a social bug for sure. She enjoys the company of her allies and if she really trusts them, she'll die fighting for them. The ones she hates however, she'll hold a strong grudge against, before when they least expect it, she'll strike from the shadows, ending there life. She also holds strong vengeance to those that killed someone close to her, and might leave her allies behind to hunt the killer alone. Once she's hunting someone she hates, she turns into a cold killer, who is dead silent and doesn't utter a word as she does the act. Once the deed is done, it will affect her mentally, but she'll ultimately feel good about the kill, and will eventually return to her old self. Overall, Miiko is a cute, lovable girl, who will turn into a cold killer if you wrong her in any way. Backstory/History: Originally, Miiko was born in District 8. Her mother abandoned her at a young age, leaving her with her father, Lars Dejong. Lars raised Miiko from a young age to never give up on her goals, and to always be vigilante. Miiko grew a strong, healthy relationship with her father. He taught her strong morals, and to always do what she thought was best. Miiko began to grow into an intelligent girl, who knew how to grow up in the rough oppressed District 8. Tragedy struck Miiko at 11 years of age. A vile, criminal leader named Baron barged into the Dejong house one evening. Unknown to Miiko, her father Lars owed money to Baron and his gang. Baron scared her, but she felt hope when Lars stood in between her and the intimidating thief. "Lars, buddy, how's it been? You owe us a great deal of money my good friend." Baron said in a cheery voice. It was off putting how happy he was acting, unsettling the young Miiko. "Leave this house Baron." Lars responded in a stern voice. Baron flashed a cruel smile, before saying in a still euphoric tone "I believe I can't do that." In a flash, Baron swung back and slammed his nail bat into Lars' left knee. Miiko let out a cry of horror as her dad fell on the ground, clutching his shattered knee bone. "Woah ho ho! Taking it like a CHAMP!" Baron taunted, as Lars' stood up, shaken from the blow. Baron swung around and struck again, taking out Lars' other knee, putting him in a kneeling position, looking straight up. "Hate to make a mess in front of you daughter" He cooed in Lars' ear. With one last act of defiance, Lars' punched Baron in the jaw, stunning the large man for a second. "Stay AWAY from her Baron!" Lars' shouted aggressively. Baron's cheery, smiling face vanished, as he gave on cold look to Lars, before slamming his bat into the man's head. Miiko's eyes watered as she watched her dad's head get mutilated into gore, as Baron kept on bashing and bashing Lars' head until there was nothing left. After he was finished, Baron pointed his bat at Lars' corpse. "Don't pay your dues and you'll end up like daddy." With that, he exited the house, leaving Miiko to cry over her dad's body. After her only parent was dead, Miiko was sent to District 1 to live with her wealthy aunt. Her aunt saw a certain fire in young Miiko's eyes, an ambition to get revenge on the man who killed her father. Impressed in her niece, Miiko's aunt sent her to a career academy in 1 that specialized in creating assassins. Miiko's hatred and thirst for revenge fueled her day by day, as she trained hard and long to become a strong, able career. She progressed quickly and strongly, rising through the ranks of her class, impressing the many mentors she had. Already at 14 Miiko was already looking to be one of the greatest to enter the academy, as she graduated the year out a week before the Hunger Games. Everyone knew she'd volunteer for the games like all careers, but Miiko had more plans. Miiko began to hunt down some of Baron's henchmen residing in District 1, being nicknamed "Shadow of Midnight" by them. She'd strike from the darkness, taking surprise of the big burly criminals, able to incapicitate them and interrogate them. She eventually found Baron's right hand man. Her stealth attempt failed and she was caught, as the man held a dagger to her throat. "Would hate to kill such a pretty face." He cooed, letting his guard down just one second for Miiko to take the advantage. She kneed him in the chin, grabbing the man's knife before kicking him in the chest. The big man stumbled down on his knees, where Miiko jumped over him, getting behind him as she held a knife to his throat. "I'll slit your neck if you don't tell me what I want to know." She found out Baron had been reaped into the games for District 8. Knowing her enemy would be in the games, she vanished, leaving Baron's right hand man confused. She volunteered the next day, vowing to get revenge on Baron. (If Baron didn't get reaped then she volunteered to get money to fund her tracking of Baron) Token: A hairpin that can double as a lockpick. Height: 5'2" Fears: Being unable to avenge those close to her. Alliance: She'll be a reluctant career, but may defect depending on how they treat her. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:14 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes